The present invention relates generally to printed circuit board assemblies and more particularly to a removable visual indication structure for a printed circuit board.
Computer systems continually require more functionality, more memory and faster operational speeds, and in many cases they need these features in smaller physical packages. To meet these requirements, the packaging density of the printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies of those computer systems increases accordingly. Therefore printed circuit board space must be efficiently utilized.
The PCB assemblies employed by these computer systems generally include a controller board that incorporates light emitting diodes (LEDs). These LEDs act as visual indicators to notify a computer user when certain components of the computer system are operating (i.e., when the system bus is active, when the processor is active, etc.).
FIG. 1 shows a typical printed circuit controller board 10. The printed circuit controller board 10 includes LEDs 12 and a plurality of header pins 14. The LEDs act as visual indicators for the board 10 and are permanently attached thereto. The plurality of header pins 14 are provided as a connection means for manufacturers to remotely place additional LEDs. Manufacturers can accordingly utilize flat ribbon cable or similar means to remotely place additional LEDs when incorporating the board 10 with their computer systems. FIG. 2 shows a typical flat ribbon cable connector 16. However, once a manufacturer remotely places the additional LEDs, the permanently attached LEDs are no longer needed. Thus, the printed circuit board space being utilized by the permanently attached LEDs is ultimately wasted.
Consequently, what is needed is a visual indication system that increases the amount of space available on the printed circuit board. The present invention addresses such a need.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a removable visual indication structure is disclosed. The removable visual indication structure in accordance with the present invention comprises a removable connection portion and a visual indication portion coupled to the removable connection portion wherein the visual indication structure can be removably attached to a printed circuit board.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a printed circuit board system is disclosed. The system in accordance with the present invention comprises a printed circuit board, at least one pin coupled to the printed circuit board, and at least one removable visual indication structure coupled to the at least one pin.
In yet a third aspect of the present invention, a method for fabricating a removable visual indication structure is disclosed. The method in accordance with the present invention comprises the steps of providing at least one visual indicator, providing a removable connector adapted to be coupled to the printed circuit board, and coupling the at least one visual indicator to the removable connector.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a simple and cost effective way for manufacturers to provide visual indicators to various types of systems while at the same time increasing the amount of space available on the printed circuit board.